¿Qué relación nos une? Two-shot
by NiuKoneko
Summary: La competencia de patinaje terminó y Yuri tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza: Planes a futuro, recuerdos, decisiones, pero hay algo que le inquieta por sobre todas ellas: su relación con Victor. ¿Qué son exactamente? ¿Patinador y entrenador o hay algo más? Pequeño relato Victuuri.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué relación nos une? [Two-shot]**

 **No es necesario leer por completo** mis notas iniciales, basta con que **visualicen** las letras en **negritas** para entenderlo todo.

Aloha **soy Niu Koneko** , una nueva y **novata** en esta sección que viene a dar a conocer su **primer** fanfic (que en realidad es sólo un **two-shot** ) sobre una pareja que últimamente la tiene loca:

Tan, tan, tan… **Victor x Yuri**! *grita eufóricamente*

Seee **apenas terminé de ver el anime** … (no me maten) "True story"

Ya me calmo pues…, tengo una forma de ser rara.

 **Tenía planeado que fuese un one-shot** , pero el **capítulo me salió más largo de lo que imaginé** , así que decidí subir una parte primero y la otra después. **Espero que les** **guste y si no** , ya pueden ir lanzándome **tomatazos** y exigir una orden de restricción para que nunca vuelva a meterme por aquí.

Me dijeron que debo poner el **Disclaimer** , así que ahí va: Los personajes de **Yuri on ice** NO son míos, ojalá lo fuesen, pero neehh, no soy una genia como **Kubo-sensei** , todos los derechos a ella y a quienes fueron la base de su inspiración.

Una última cosa, para quienes no suelan leer este tipo de historias: **Advertencia** Posible **escena zukulenta** 7u7 (sí pues, smut, **+18** , **yaoi** , **lemon** , como le quieran llamar).

¡A leer el two-shot!

 **Parte 1 ¿Puedo preguntar qué somos?**

Narración de Yuri Katsuki

"Ahora sé qué es el amor y he crecido gracias a él, lo demostraré consiguiendo el oro en el Grand Prix Final" ¿eh?

Eso había pensado, eso era lo que quería, pero ahora con mi medalla de segundo lugar en la mano, ya no sé cómo debería sentirme.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que la historia de mi derrota de antaño se repitiera. Para evitar que ocurriese de nuevo, trabajé muy duro, practiqué, practiqué y practiqué, pulí mis técnicas, me esforcé como nunca y todo con el único propósito de ganar el oro y cuando lo hiciese…

Tenía resuelto a abandonarlo todo y retirarme del patinaje…

No obstante, he sido capaz de rectificar sobre mi decisión, he comprendido que estaba a punto de cometer un error. Un error de verdad y el más grande que jamás hubiese cometido antes.

Todavía recuerdo esas lágrimas de Victor cuando le confesé lo que estaba a punto de hacer después de ganar el oro. Recordarlo sólo había provocado que mi corazón se comprimiera. Jamás lo había visto tan triste, tan decepcionado. Oh Victor, perdóname por haber dicho esas palabras, por haberlas pronunciado incluso después de decirte que quería que fueses mi entrenador hasta que me retirase. Y es que prácticamente te dije adiós con ellas. Como si estuviese renunciando a ti.

Aunque por una parte no quería cortar tus alas, yo sabía que tú todavía tenías algo que hacer dentro de la pista de patinaje. No era justo que te tuviese atado a mí.

—Ahora me encuentro más decidido que nunca, definitivamente tengo que participar en la competencia que viene. Gracias Victor por todo tu apoyo y gracias Yurio por hacerme comprender con tu victoria que aún tengo un lugar dentro del patinaje.

—No tienes que agradecer, Yuri —expresó Victor poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. Con esa mirada cálida y con esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción, siempre lograba hacer que mi corazón se confortase.

—¡Hey tazón de cerdo! ¿Te he dicho antes que cuando hablas así sólo das repelús? —objetó Yurio con esa misma expresión de siempre: el ceño fruncido, los ojos chispeantes y la boca torcida—. Además, mi única intención de ganar era para aplastarte como un gusano, así que no te confundas.

—Sí, sí, como digas —dije, esa forma de ser de Yurio sólo provocaba que sonriera de manera abierta, pues él no sabía que yo ya había aprendido a leer entre líneas sus palabras.

Los tres fuimos a comer y después conversamos sobre lo que haríamos en estas pequeñas "vacaciones". Era evidente que teníamos que descansar antes de volver a entrenar para la próxima competencia. Por mi parte tenía pensado volver a Japón para ayudar a mi familia con las aguas termales, pero me preguntaba cuáles eran los planes de Victor y de Yurio.

—Desde luego que iré con Yuri a Japón —dijo Victor mientras se acercaba hacia mí y tomaba mis mejillas entre sus manos. No pude evitarlo, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, pues nunca imaginé que diría eso—. Tú también vendrás ¿verdad, Yurio? —sus ojos se enfocaron en el rubio.

—¿Ah? No, claro que no. Tengo otros planes con Ota…

—Está bien, pero recuerda que siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa —le dije.

[…]

Sí, no voy a negarlo, estaba feliz de que Victor quisiese venir conmigo, ya que por un momento pensé que le habría gustado regresar a su país a atender algunos asuntos. Fuese un patinador o un entrenador, también era una persona normal, así que no hubiese sido extraño pensar que podría haber tenido otras prioridades además de su profesión.

Pero y si él hubiese elegido marchar a Rusia ¿qué habría hecho yo? ¿Detenerle? No podría, no creía tener el derecho de exigirle nada, por más que quisiese estar a su lado, sería mucho pedir… Después de todo, hasta el momento no sabía qué éramos exactamente Victor y yo.

¿Qué relación nos unía? ¿Entrenador-patinador? ¿A-amantes?

—Yuri… ¿te encuentras bien? Te has puesto muy rojo. ¿Quieres que visitemos a un médico antes de irnos al apartamento? —me preguntó Victor poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi frente. Su expresión denotaba preocupación, tal vez porque pensaba que me había dado fiebre.

No respondí, tan sólo me limité a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para que mi frente dejara de sentir el contacto de su mano. Posteriormente, di media vuelta y continúe caminando. Resuelto a olvidar mis anteriores pensamientos.

Sin embargo, mi mente se mantuvo en blanco sólo porque Victor comenzó a hablar de otra cosa y porque decidí ponerle atención. Él decía que jamás imaginó que llegaría a entrenar y a patinar al mismo tiempo, que le resultaba increíble la idea y que estaba ansioso por ver los resultados.

Por mi parte sólo escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando y negando si la conversación lo requería.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento en el que nos estábamos hospedando durante nuestra estancia en Barcelona y después de que Victor dijese que se quería dar una ducha, los pensamientos sobre mi relación con él regresaron, acompañados con un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Fui hacia mi habitación y me recosté. Pensé, pensé, pensé y después recordé aquellas palabras, las cuales en su momento no había tomado demasiado en serio, pues estaba tan enfocado en la final del Grand Prix, que no me había percatado de que tenían un peso dentro de las cosas importantes.

"Son anillos de compromiso, nos casaremos cuando Yuri gane el oro, ¿cierto, Yuri?"

¿Estaba hablando en serio o sólo lo había dicho porque quería darle continuidad a lo que Pichit había comenzado? Y si no mal recordaba, estábamos bromeando en ese momento, pues acabábamos de ver las fotos y los videos sobre el banquete del año pasado.

Me estiré con pesadumbre sobre la cama y la simple idea de que todo hubiese sido parte de una broma provocó que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Aunque siendo sincero, en el fondo aún conservaba un rayo de esperanza porque no fuera como pensaba.

Cerré los ojos. Estuve de esa manera y con el pecho hacia arriba durante un par de segundos hasta que el recuerdo sobre el beso que Victor me había dado después de mi presentación en la copa china inundó mi mente.

Aquel roce de sus labios con los míos no había sido una broma, era completamente real. Victor dijo que quería sorprenderme más de lo que yo lo había sorprendido a él. Y vaya que lo había logrado, ni siquiera recordaba haber cerrado los ojos para corresponderle.

Y sin darme plenamente cuenta de ello y tal vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, mi corazón ya le pertenecía a él.

Con el juego de anillos no sólo había querido agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por mí, aunque era verdad que en un principio estaba aferrado a ese pensamiento, sino que también deseaba que Victor fuese únicamente mío, aun cuando tenía planeado abandonar el patinaje después de la final para permitir que él siguiera su carrera como patinador.

—¡Yuri! Preparé todo para que tú también tomaras una ducha —entró Victor a la habitación, sorprendiéndome. Me incorporé de la cama y lo miré fijamente. Estaba desnudo. Me derretí. A pesar de que ya lo había visto varias veces así, no comprendía la razón por la cual seguía sorprendiéndome.

Pero no dije nada durante unos segundos, me mantuve estático y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar a través de mis mejillas.

—Lo siento, Victor. Simplemente no sé qué es lo que me pasa.

Entonces se recostó junto a mí y me envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

—Tranquilo, aquí estoy para apoyarte. ¿Dime qué es lo que tanto te aflige? —preguntó.

—¿Q-qué somos? —susurré enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho, totalmente muerto de la vergüenza. Jamás hubiese imaginado que sería capaz de preguntárselo.

—¿Cómo qué…? Oh ya entiendo, con que eso era —dijo y posteriormente se separó un poco de mí y adoptó una posición en la que él se encontraba arriba.

Nuestros labios quedaron a escasos centímetros.

Mis mejillas adoptaron un color carmesí, no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus intenciones, después de todo siempre tenía esos acercamientos conmigo, pero ¿ahora qué pretendía?

No tuve que darle más vueltas al asunto, su mirada me hizo comprenderlo todo.

Cerramos casi al mismo tiempo los ojos, nos acercamos lentamente el uno al otro y fundimos nuestros labios en un cálido beso.

—Pensé que ya sabías lo que tú y yo somos —pronunció entre roce y roce y yo no hice nada más que derretirme ante su confesión—. Nos vamos a casar ¿verdad?

Asentí y posteriormente continué besándolo con fuerza, con ganas, con desesperación. Me aferré a él con el corazón latiente. Victor también se aferró a mí, me estrujó como si fuese lo más importante para él.

Poco tiempo después, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Y una alarma se encendió en mi cabeza, haciéndome reaccionar de ese ensueño en el que me había sumergido.

—E-espera Victor… ¿qué haces? —sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pero me costaba asimilarlo.

—Lo que hacen los amantes cuando están solos —respondió con voz seductora. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así—. Antes había tenido que contenerme de hacer el amor contigo porque necesitaba que te concentraras en la competencia, pero ahora, simplemente no puedo resistirlo más. Te deseo, Yuri —cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, sus manos me quitaron lentamente la camisa y sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi cuello para besarlo.

Continuará…

 **Seee, soy cruel 7.7**

 **Niu les agradece que hayan leído, nos vemos en la siguiente parte.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué relación nos une? [Two-shot]**

Después de mil años vengo con la segunda parte de la historia. Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a las personitas que comentaron, me ha hecho muy feliz leerlas y sobre todo siento mucho haber tardado en publicar, no sé qué me pasó que olvidé por completo que tenía una historia aquí ¬¬

Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

Advertencia contenido +18.

 **Parte 2 Unidos**

Narración de Yuri Katsuki

—E-espera Victor… ¿qué haces? —sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, pero me costaba asimilarlo.

—Lo que hacen los amantes cuando están solos —respondió con voz seductora. Era la primera vez que me decía algo así—. Antes había tenido que contenerme de hacer el amor contigo porque necesitaba que te concentraras en la competencia, pero ahora, simplemente no puedo resistirlo más. Te deseo, Yuri —cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, sus manos me quitaron lentamente la camisa y sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi cuello para besarlo.

—¿Me deseas nada más o también me quieres? —pregunté con timidez. Fue como un acto reflejo, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba saberlo, porque yo a él sí que lo quería.

—Te amo, Yuri —susurró en mi oído, como si quisiese que sólo yo lo escuchara.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo. ¿Victor había dicho que me amaba? ¿De verdad? ¿No estaba siendo víctima de un sueño? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

Victor me miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

—Y-yo t-también te a-amo —dije al fin y no pude evitar sonrojarme, él sonrió.

Me estrechó entre sus brazos y continuó recorriendo mi cuerpo con besos cortos y suaves. Mi piel reaccionaba felizmente a sus caricias. Poco a poco fue intensificando sus roces sobre mí. Un ligero estremecimiento me inundó cuando, repentinamente, su boca se posó sobre uno de mis pezones, lo acarició con la lengua, al tiempo que sus dedos jugaban con mi otro pezón.

Desconocía que los hombres pudiésemos ser tan sensibles en esa zona, pero ahora que Victor me los acariciaba con dedos expertos y los chupaba, había comprendido que se trataba de una sensación bastante agradable.

Solté varios suspiros, me encantaba lo que Victor estaba haciendo conmigo, pero a la vez me avergonzaba. Nunca había sentido algo así. Era un momento mágico.

Sus labios buscaron nuevamente los míos, los aprisionó, los saboreó y yo le correspondí gustoso. Amaba sus besos y la ternura combinada con pasión con la que me estaba tratando.

Era tal la felicidad que sentía.

Tiempo después, Victor abrió un poco más mis labios y me sorprendí mucho cuando su lengua entró en mi boca. ¿Un beso con lengua? Nunca había tenido la experiencia de uno así. Por lo que, en un principio, me costó muchísimo trabajo llevarle el ritmo. Sentí cómo él trataba de guiarme entrelazando su lengua con la mía de manera suave y cautelosa. Y entonces, logré acostumbrarme. Entreabrí los ojos para mirarlo, él también lo hizo. Nos observamos mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban y se abrazaban.

Seguido a eso, sus manos se dirigieron hacia abajo de manera traviesa, posándose justo sobre el comienzo de mis pantalones.

—Yuri, necesito saber si deseas continuar. A partir de este momento me será muy difícil detenerme —dijo mirándome con firmeza. Yo sabía que estaba a punto de entregarme a Victor y que no habría vuelta atrás.

—N-no hay problema, pu-puedes s-seguir —respondí, mis mejillas ardieron aún más. Si alguien quisiese comparar mi rostro con un tomate, habría sido difícil encontrar la diferencia.

Volvió a sonreír y mi mundo se desplomó. Su sonrisa siempre me había gustado. Su manera de ser y de tratarme también. Victor era alegre y bromista, a veces despreocupado, pero también era estricto y tenía disposición para alcanzar sus objetivos. En pocas palabras, lo amaba.

Me quitó los pantalones y también mi prenda más íntima, aquella que cubría mi miembro. Temblé y quise taparme, aunque no fuera la primera vez que Victor me veía desnudo, ahora me sentía de manera diferente. Me apenaba porque la situación era otra.

—Si quieres, iremos despacio, Yuri… no hay motivo para apresurarse —afirmó acercándose para darme un beso en la frente.

Me relajé y quité mis manos, exponiendo mi miembro viril ante sus ojos. Observé entonces que se relamía los labios. ¿Tanto así me deseaba?

Gemí una vez más cuando sentí sus dedos posarse alrededor de mi miembro. Me mordí el labio para no seguir haciendo esos ruidos extraños. Me sentía muy avergonzado.

—No te contengas, Yuri, me encanta escucharte —susurró mientras subía y bajaba sus manos a través del tallo, masajeando cada tanto mis testículos.

Arqueé la espalda dejándome llevar, era una sensación fascinante. En ese momento, antes de que Victor posara sus labios sobre mi parte masculina, me percaté de que él hasta el momento había estado haciendo todo y yo sólo había estado disfrutando. Consciente de que era demasiado injusto y con mi alma completamente excitada me abalancé sobre él. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me dirigí hacia su miembro y empecé a chuparlo. Pude sentir que ya estaba duro, pero con mis caricias y lamidas comenzaba a crecer y a endurecerse cada vez más.

—Ahh Yuri eres un chico travieso —dijo mientras sobaba mi cabeza con sus dos manos, en lo que yo besaba y lamía su parte masculina.

Quería, más bien deseaba que se corriese en mi boca, pero entonces él me detuvo.

—Quiero correrme en otro lado —habló con tono seductor y volvió a recostarme sobre la cama volviendo a ocupar la posición superior.

Me abrió las piernas y sumergió su rostro entre ellas. Suspiré y me estremecí cuando sus labios se dirigieron hacia mi orificio inferior y empezaron a chuparlo. Sentí cómo mi miembro comenzaba a llorar pequeñas gotas de semen. Aquello me estaba matando de placer.

Continuó lamiendo una y otra vez, preparando mi entrada para que después pudiese sumergirse en ella. Estaba a punto de correrme, pero quería que nos corriésemos juntos, por lo que decidí esperarlo, conteniéndome lo más que mi autocontrol me permitía.

Luego de lubricar mi entrada con su boca, extendió uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo suvamente en el orificio. Chillé de placer. Lo metió y lo sacó, una y otra vez hasta que decidió meter dos dedos y luego de un tiempo tres.

Me encantaba y me torturaba a la vez. Pues deseaba que siguiera haciendo magia con sus manos, pero también necesitaba tener su miembro dentro de mí.

Y entonces supimos ambos que ya estaba listo para recibirlo. Nos miramos a los ojos y posteriormente nos besamos. Era un roce apasionado, único y especial. Se separó un instante de mí para guiar su miembro hacia mi orificio lubricado que lo esperaba con ansiedad.

Entró lentamente, cuidando de no hacerme mucho daño.

—¿Estás bien, Yuri? —me miró preocupado y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, limpiando, a su vez, alguna que otra lagrimilla que resbalaba a través de ella. Yo había girado la cabeza hacia un lado y había apretado las sábanas.

Dolía, sí que dolía, pero una parte de mí también estaba completamente excitada, por lo que el dolor se amainaba con eso.

—Estoy bien, Victor, prosigue… —sonreí mirándolo con ternura. Dándole permiso de continuar.

Me besó y poco después continuó moviéndose lentamente en mi interior. Observé que lo hacía con cuidado porque trataba de acostumbrarme a su presencia. Dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera, con una parsimonia asombrosa. Mientras me embestía, sostenía mis caderas entre sus manos, mi miembro estaba pegado un poco a mi vientre, pero continuaba estando duro y con ganas de sacar a la luz el líquido seminal.

Me abrazó, enterrando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Siguió meciéndose sobre mi cuerpo con un ritmo sensual, mientras me susurraba al oído lo mucho que me quería, que se sentía orgulloso de mí y que estaba dispuesto a hacerme feliz por el resto de mi vida. Que nunca nos íbamos a separar. Asentí con alegría a sus palabras y le confesé que desde el momento en que lo había visto patinar sobre el hielo, había deseado llegar a ser como él algún día. Que lo admiraba y que me había puesto muy contento cuando me visitó diciéndome que sería mi entrenador. Volvimos a besarnos, a sentirnos, a saborearnos. Los gemidos de ambos se podían percibir en el aire.

Poco después, nos acomodamos en otra posición, donde tuve que ponerme de rodillas sobre la cama, alzando mi trasero hacia Victor y relajando el resto de mi cuerpo, tronco, torso y brazos hacia la almohada. Entonces volvió a meter su miembro dentro de mí y esta vez el dolor se había extinguido por completo, en su lugar sentí un placer exquisito que me estaba llevando hacia el mismísimo paraíso. Gemí con fuerza.

Volvieron las embestidas y los jadeos, mi miembro ahora colgaba erecto y se sacudía al compás de mi cuerpo. Al instante, sentí que Victor lo masajeaba sin dejar de lado las embestidas.

Estaba llegando a mi límite, la sensación era increíble. Ya no podía contenerme más, el placer era tal que no me había quedado más remedio que decirle a Victor que tenía ganas de venirme.

—Adelante, Yuri, hagámoslo juntos —dijo él y los dos nos corrimos con fiereza. Él dentro de mí y yo en su mano.

Observé que se lamía los dedos. Por mi parte, me sentía lleno de él, de su esencia. Me encantaba sentir cómo escurría su semen desde mi orificio hacia mis muslos y piernas.

Victor se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia él con los brazos. Acto seguido, extendió la mano para encontrar la sábana con la intención de cubrirnos a ambos. Besó mi frente, mi nariz y mis labios. Y sólo entonces nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados y exhaustos.

La cama húmeda gracias a nosotros y a nuestro amor era testigo de lo que ahí habíamos formalizado. Ahora sólo faltaba considerar cómo íbamos a contarle a los demás que nuestro matrimonio se realizaría más pronto de lo imaginado, incluso antes de iniciar la competencia, y que deseábamos que nos acompañasen en un momento tan especial como ese.

Lo cierto es que en un futuro cercano íbamos a ser también rivales. Era algo curioso, dos esposos compitiendo por la medalla de oro en la próxima competencia de patinaje.

Fin.

Niu agradece que hayan leído. Besos!


End file.
